


Death's Jumper

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: "Jeez, calm do- the hell are you wearing?"Death has a new christmas jumper and because it's him, it is truly horrendous. He also misunderstands Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, sorry about the grammar.  
> Enjoy.

Death bounded down the stairs. It was December, and that meant chocolate every morning. It also meant Harry grumbling about something along the lines of "how do immensely powerful beings get so hyped from a tiny piece of chocolate?". Death didn't mind though, and if he enjoyed winding Harry up a bit- well, what he didn't know and wasn't malevolent couldn't hurt him. This morning, however, he had decided it was now appropriate to display the christmas spirit he was feeling.

"Jeez, calm do- the hell are you wearing?" Harry wasn't grumbling this morning, rather he was choking on the tea he had been drinking, after catching sight of Death's, rather fabulous in his opinion, new christmas jersey.  
"And I thought Voldemort was an affront to the eyes," Death heard the wizrad mutter, "seriously, where did you even get it?"  
Death looked down at his jumper feeling slightly hurt. Unlike that abomination's face, his jumper wasn't missing any parts. All holes, sleeves, and stitches accounted for. The pattern itself was very festive. Deep red mixed with acid greens, and rich greens mixed with the red most commonly found in sweets. There was also a large blue patch. Christmas trees marched up and down the sleeves, and snowflakes, snowmen and mince pies decorated his torso. The colours of these items were varying and fairly random, but it was bright and cheerful, and reminded him of his family-well his new one- and wasn't the festive season meant to be about family? Appreciating and enjoying them? Which he did. Very much.

"I got it online," Death told Harry, "there was a sale, it was 87% off." Death felt he had got a very good deal. The shop had been having a discount, then there had been another one for all jumpers, plus the price reduction for this item in particular- something about a dye error when it had been made. Harry didn't look like he agreed though.  
"I'm not suprised, it looking like that," His master snorted.  
Death felt something in his chest clench up, "I like it, and there's nothing wrong with it!"  
He might have shouted, but he wasn't sure. Tendrils of fear started creeping into his brain- what if Harry as his master ordered him to remove it? What if he'd done something foolish and wrong and there was something wrong with it? What if?  
He swallowed nervously, "is there?"  
Potter looked taken aback. He shook his head, "no it's fine Death, you can do what you want mate."  
Fears only partially assuaged, Death left to go watch early morning cartoons with IP.  
As he left he thougt he heard Harry mention something about investing in a good pair of sunglasses.

Fawkes arose a little later, the bird was remarkably lazy if you asked Death, and came to join him and IP. Fawkes was probably doing his favourite activity of staring at Death. Sure enough when he turned around the Phoenix was staring at him unblinkingly. Death turned to face the screen again, he never liked meeting Fawkes' stare, it always unsettled him how damn perceptive that bird was.  
"I'm fine, not upset at all," he told him  
Fawkes tilted his head and his expression said "spill."  
And why would the bird being doing tha- ah oops. Considering Fawkes hadn't actually asked him if he was alright, telling the dratted bird that he was might have given the game away. Has he ever mentioned how much he hates the wizard's pet? Still, it wasn't like he was going to or had to tell the bird anything. He turned his back resolutely on Fawkes and focused on the show. He could feel Fawkes' gaze on the back if his neck, he didn't know if he could keep this up. He felt awfully hot and was pretty sure he was sweating. Another second ticked by. He spilt.

Harry came to find him later, he looked very apologetic.  
"Death, look I'm sorry. I think you misunderstood me; that jumper is an affront to the eyes, but I meant what I said- you can do whatever you want. Ok? Well within reason, please no more theatrics to ruin people's lives. But anyway, if you wanna wear that jumper, wear it. I wasn't trying to criticise you, or well not in a serious way- just bloody hell Death, your taste is terrible. But it's fine you know, we're gonna just have to agree to disagree on the merits of that jumper.-Oh and one more thing. Don't even ask, there is no way I am wearing that thing and I refuse to let you submit poor innocent IP to that torture. Okay? We good?"  
Death nodded, yeah they were good. Fawkes had told him a similar thing earlier, about how no one's opinion but his own mattered in this case. Death knew families had spats and disagreements. Fawkes told him talking them out usually helped to resolve matters. Death agreed, and he couldn't help wondering if may be his old family had just talked to him, then maybe they could still be together too.

He didn't dwell on them for long though. They weren't here and his new family was. He still didn't think he could forgive them, but now was the time to appreciate his family, and this year he had one.

He couldn't help but think that the jumper was very much like his family. Crazy, slightly mismatched, but well loved. He wouldn't want another christmas jumper, and he didn't think he'd ever need another family. Not anymore


End file.
